Der Galgen wartet schon
by SGA4077
Summary: Sheppard hat nicht vor zu bleiben, als er nach einem langen Ritt in der kleinen Minenstadt eintrifft. Western-AU. T-Rating wegen einer fiesen Gewaltszene.


Der Galgen wartet schon

John Sheppard erreichte den kleinen Ort namens Miner's Pass in der Nähe des Gebirgspasses, welcher die kürzeste Verbindung in den Norden war. Er hatte gehofft, diesen Pass noch bei Tageslicht überqueren zu können. Aber die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und bald würde die Nacht hereinbrechen. Auch wenn der Wunsch, so viel Weg wie möglich zwischen sich und dem verdammten Fort zu bringen, fast übermächtig war – es war zu gefährlich, den Pass in der Dunkelheit zu beschreiten. Sein Pferd brauchte ohnehin eine Pause. Der Rappe war schweißnass und der Staub des Weges klebte an seinem Fell. Und auch wenn Sheppard es sich kaum eingestehen mochte, auch er benötigte eine Pause, eine kleine Rast.

Er betrachtete die Gebäude, während er durch den Ort ritt. Es gab vereinzelte Wohngebäude am Stadtrand. An den Berghängen machte er Hütten aus, wahrscheinlich die Unterkünfte unterbezahlter Bergarbeiter. Dann kam er auf die Hauptstraße. Eine Bank. Eine Schmiede. Eine Postkutschenstation. Ein Arzt, der gleichzeitig als Barbier tätig war. Ein Gemischtwarenladen. Ein Bestatter. Beim Anblick des Sheriffbüros zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Aber der Sheriff konnte nicht wissen, dass Sheppard auf der Flucht war. Er riss sich zusammen und überblickte einen Marktplatz, in dessen Mitte ein hölzerner Galgen aufgebaut war. Ein weiterer Schauer durchfuhr ihn, dann lenkte er sein Pferd zielstrebig zu der Tränke vor dem Saloon, der gleichzeitig als Hotel diente. Gierig begann das Tier das Wasser zu schlürfen, noch bevor er es richtig festgebunden hatte.

Seine einzigen Besitztümer hatten Platz in den Satteltaschen gefunden, die er nun abnahm und hinein in den Saloon nahm. Der Saloon schien fast leer zu sein, nur drei Gäste und das Personal. Das war ihm durchaus recht. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn hier jemand kannte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen…

In einer Ecke saß ein dunkelhäutiger Hüne schweigend vor einem halbleeren Glas Bier. Zwei Minenarbeiter, noch schwarz von der Kohleförderung, saßen an einem Tisch und scherzten mit einer Frau in einem langen roten Kleid. Sie saß auf dem Tisch und hörte offensichtlich gelangweilt den Witzen der Arbeiter zu.

„Na, Soldat?" Eine andere Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und einem dunkelgrünen Kleid trat an ihn heran. Sie musterte ihn und seine staubige Uniform. „Wie wär's mit uns beiden? Ein Bad ist im Preis inbegriffen."

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wovon sich das leichte Mädchen nicht beeindrucken ließ. „Komm schon, du wirst es genießen."

„Nachher vielleicht." Eigentlich hatte er nur zwei Gedanken: ein kräftiger Whiskey und ein Bett für die Nacht. Er war fast schon stehend k.o. Daher hielt er zielstrebig auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem der Barkeeper stand und ein Buch las. Ein Buch! Wie lange ist es her, dass Sheppard jemanden ein Buch lesen sah. Mit Mühe – das Lesen war nicht so seine Stärke – entzifferte er „Newton".

„Ist das der neue Gouverneur?"

„Was?" Der Barkeeper guckte hoch. Er trug das übliche weiße Hemd mit schwarzer Weste, dazu aber – weitaus weniger üblich – ein dunkelblaues Halstuch.

„Newton." Sheppard deutete auf das Buch. „Ist das der neue Gouverneur?"

Der Barkeeper rollte mit den Augen: „Der neue Gouverneur. Da fragt mich dieser Mensch, ob Newton, der zufälligerweise einer der größten Wissenschaftler aller Zeiten ist, der neue Gouverneur ist."

Er setzte gerade zu einer weiteren Tirade an, als die Frau im roten Kleid an den Tresen kam. „Rodney, theoretisch ist es mir ja egal, ob du deine Kunden verscheuchst. Praktisch aber verjagst du damit auch die Kunden meiner Mädchen."

„Was für Kunden denn? Der große Schweiger dort drüben will nichts von deinen Mädchen und die beiden Minenarbeiter haben kein Geld."

„Und was ist mit dem schmucken Soldaten hier?"

„Elizabeth, also wirklich. Sieh ihn dir doch an! Der ist doch garantiert desertiert. Der wird keinen Cent bei sich haben. Mit dem…"

Sheppard warf ein paar Münzen auf die Theke: „Kriege ich hier vielleicht mal was zu trinken?"

Rodney zählte die Münzen. Dann nickte er: „Okay, _Sir_, was möchten Sie trinken?"

„Einen Whiskey, aber nicht so ein gepanschtes Zeug."

„Ein erstklassiger Whiskey, kommt sofort." Der Barkeeper wandte sich seinen Flaschen zu und goss eine fast schon golden erscheinende Flüssigkeit in ein Glas.

„Ich brauche ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Und mein Pferd muss auch versorgt werden."

Rodney stellte das Glas auf den Tresen. „Kein Problem. Radek!"

Aus einem Raum hinter der Theke waren Schritte zu hören, dann öffnete sich eine Tür.

„Was ist denn?"

„Das Pferd des Gastes hier muss versorgt werden. Na los, steh nicht dumm herum, mach schon."

Radek schimpfte leise auf Tschechisch vor sich hin, als er hinaus zum Pferd ging. Auch die Minenarbeiter verließen den Saloon und Rodney räumte den Tisch ab.

Sheppard trank mit langsamen Schlucken seinen Whiskey, als die Frau im grünen Kleid sich zu ihm gesellte. „Na, hast du es dir vielleicht anders überlegt?"

„Ma'am," er sprach dieses Wort sehr gedehnt aus, „heute wird das nichts mit uns beiden."

Enttäuscht drehte sich die Frau zu Elizabeth um: „Ich mache für heute Feierabend."

Sie ging gerade die Treppe hoch, als Rodney sie rief: „Jennifer! Nachher, wenn ich schließe, dann könnten…"

„Ja, klopf einfach an meine Tür. Aber eins sage ich dir gleich, nachdem ich das letzte Mal eine Woche auf meine Bezahlung warten musste: ab sofort nur gegen Vorkasse."

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht vertiefte sich der Barkeeper wieder in sein Buch.

Nachdem Sheppard seinen Whiskey ausgetrunken hatte, ließ er noch einmal seinen Blick über den nun fast leeren Saloon schweifen. Der dunkle Hüne hatte mittlerweile die Bar verlassen. Elizabeth saß an einem Tisch, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, in der Hoffnung auf weitere Kundschaft.

„Nicht viel los hier," meinte Sheppard zum Barkeeper.

„Sie sollten am Zahltag hier sein. Dann ist der Laden brechend voll, und die Männer stehen bei den Mädchen Schlange."

„Sie sprechen von den Bergarbeitern?"

„Genau. Wollen Sie anheuern?"

Sheppard lachte: „Sehe ich aus wie ein Maulwurf? Morgen geht es weiter in den Norden."

Er bezahlte noch sein Zimmer für die Nacht und als er es betrat, machte er nicht die Mühe, sich auszuziehen. Er legte sich einfach auf das Bett und schlief bis zum Morgen durch.

Regen, der gegen das Fenster prasselte, weckte ihn auf. Der Himmel war grau und die Hauptstraße, die noch am Vortag so staubig und trocken war, war eine einzige Matschpiste. Schlecht gelaunt ging er die Treppe hinunter in den Saloon und setzte sich an einen Tisch. „Gibt es hier Frühstück?" brüllte er lauter als notwendig in Richtung des Barkeepers.

„Was für eine Laus ist Ihnen den über die Leber gelaufen?" Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, mir egal. Sie können Spiegeleier mit Speck und Bohnen bekommen. Falls Sie was anderes wollen: Katie, also die Witwe Brown, backt selbst Brot und baut Gemüse an…"

„Ich nehme das Menü des Hauses. Und Kaffee, falls Sie so was haben."

Rodney verschwand in der Küche und brachte nach einiger Zeit die Mahlzeit an Sheppards Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn, um beiden eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Danke. Aber ich würde gern allein frühstücken."

Der Barkeeper nickte, stand aber nicht auf: „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass nach so einem Regenguss wie in der vergangenen Nacht der Gebirgspass kaum passierbar ist. Der Weg wird nur noch aus Schlamm und Matsch bestehen, mit Ihrem Pferd kommen Sie da kaum hoch."

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Aber ich muss es versuchen."

„Sie sind desertiert, richtig? Und jetzt haben Sie Angst, dass man sie fängt?"

„Ich bin kein Deserteur!" schrie Sheppard, „kein richtiger jedenfalls. Ich habe es dort einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten."

„Hm, das entspricht aber meiner Definition von Deserteur." Rodney grinste.

„Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?" Der Soldat war sehr aufgebracht. „Die Indianer haben einen weißen Jäger getötet. Wir sind zu einer Strafexpedition aufgebrochen, haben das ganze Indianerdorf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht." Für einen Moment zitterte seine Hand, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wir haben niemanden geschont. Niemanden. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Das ganze wegen eines einzigen Jägers, der auf Indianergrund Büffel gejagt hat."

Der Barkeeper schwieg einen Augenblick, dann: „Essen Sie Ihre Bohnen, bevor sie kalt werden."

Sheppard verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum konnte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten? Warum musste er seine Geschichte herausposaunen? Warum musste er zugeben, ein Deserteur zu sein?

Er bemerkte kaum, wie Rodney ein Glas Whiskey auf den Tisch stellte. Leise sagte Sheppard: „Ich habe keinen bestellt."

„Geht aufs Haus." Rodney stand zögerlich da. „Sie sollten trotzdem ein paar Tage bleiben, bis der Pass trockener ist. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich Geld an Ihnen verdienen will. Der neue Sheriff wird auch erst in ein paar Tagen aufkreuzen, Sie sind hier also relativ sicher."

„Der neue Sheriff? Was ist mit dem alten?"

„Sumner? Der hat ein lauschiges Plätzchen auf dem Friedhof gefunden. Hätte sich nicht mit Kolya, dem Minenbesitzer, angelegen sollen."

„Und Sie liefern mich nicht der Obrigkeit aus?"

„Ich bin Barkeeper. Ich bediene jeden, der zahlt. Und wer im Gefängnis sitzt, der zahlt definitiv nicht." Rodney lächelte verlegen.

Sheppard nickte resigniert: „Okay, ich bleibe."

Elizabeth kam die Treppe herunter: „Rieche ich Eier? Woher hast du die?"

„Kavanagh."

„Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, er verkauft dir keine mehr, seit du ihn beleidigt hast."

„Wer spricht denn von kaufen?"

„Rodney Meredith McKay, du solltest dich schämen! Wahrscheinlich lässt du auch noch den armen Radek die Drecksarbeit machen!"

Elizabeth nahm an einem Tisch Platz und nach und nach trudelten ihre Mädchen ein. Rodney und Radek brachten ihnen das Frühstück, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein Mann mit zerzaustem, nassen Haar und einem Stoppelbart den Saloon betrat. In einer Hand hielt er eine große, schwarze Arzttasche. Mit schleppenden Gang schlich er zu einem freien Tisch.

Alle riefen durcheinander: „Carson!" „Was ist passiert?" „Doc!" „Hey, Doc, alles in Ordnung?"

Rodney nahm ihm die Tasche ab und stellte sie auf einen Stuhl: „Mann, Carson, du siehst ja fertig aus. Was ist los?"

„Gib mir einen doppelten."

Der Barkeeper brachte ihm das gewünschte Getränke, was der Arzt in einem Zug austrank. Der Alkohol löste seine Zunge: „Lornes Frau lag in den Wehen. Bin heute Nacht raus auf den Bauernhof. Das war ein heftiger Ritt bei dem Unwetter. Ich komme an, rein in die Stube. Sie schreit seit Stunden und ist ganz fiebrig. Das Kind kommt und kommt nicht, ich hole es schließlich mit der Geburtszange heraus, befürchte das Schlimmste, bis es seinen ersten Schrei macht. Dann merke ich, dass Lornes Frau sich nicht mehr rührt. Sie ist tot, und als Lorne das merkt, geht er mit dem Schürhaken auf mich los. Ich konnte gerade noch abhauen." Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Als wäre es meine Schuld, dass sie gestorben ist."

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Der weiß auch, dass solche Dinge passieren," versuchte Rodney den Arzt zu beruhigen.

„Gib mir noch einen doppelten. Ich kann doch anschreiben lassen?"

„Ja. Aber nur, weil du's bist."

Nach weiteren Drinks und später am Tag torkelte der Arzt aus dem Saloon, begleitet von Radek, der ihn stützte. Die Mädchen spielten Karten und Rodney fegte den Boden. Sheppard entging nicht, wie McKay immer wieder mit verträumten Blick Jennifer anguckte.

Am Nachmittag betrat eine Gruppe mit Gewehren bewaffnete Männer den Saloon. Zu Sheppards Entsetzen befand sich Marshall Caldwell unter ihnen. Als dieser Sheppard erblickte, tippte er kurz an seine Hutkrempe. Caldwell wusste also nichts von seiner Flucht. Sheppard grüßte zurück.

Caldwell orderte an der Theke Kaffee und Bier für seine Männer.

„Hey, Boss, können wir nicht den reizenden Damen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte ein Mann, und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Marks, wir bleiben hier nur kurz, lassen unsere Pferde tränken und ihnen Hafer geben, versorgen uns mit Proviant und dann geht es weiter."

„Wie lange dauert das? Eine Stunde? Länger? Wir sind seit Tagen unterwegs, werden vielleicht noch Wochen unterwegs sein, wäre es da nicht gut für die Moral, wenn wir uns kurz entspannen?"

Der Marshall betrachtete seine müden Leute: „In Ordnung, Sie kriegen eine Stunde. In einer Stunde sind alle Männer auf dem Marktplatz versammelt, sonst…"

„Ja, Boss, klar, Boss. Danke."

Sofort suchten die Männer Kontakt zu Elizabeths Mädchen. Marshall Caldwell kam an Sheppards Tisch und deutete auf einen Stuhl: „Ich darf doch…"

Sheppard nickte.

„Dafür lade ich Sie auch auf einen Kaffee ein. Hey, Barkeeper, bringen Sie den Kaffee her!" Caldwell machte es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem: „So, Colonel, was hat Sie in dieses Kaff verschlagen?"

„Bin auf Urlaub. Und Sie?"

Rodney kam mit dem Kaffee an und schenkte ihn ein, verschüttete jedoch etwas, weil er eifersüchtig Marks hinterher starrte, der gemeinsam mit Jennifer die Treppe hochging.

Sheppard lachte über das Missgeschick: „Verliebt?"

„Ich? In eine Hure? Ich bitte Sie!" Mit rotem Gesicht verließ er die beiden Männer.

„Wo waren wir?" meinte Caldwell, „ach ja, weshalb ich hier bin. Jemand hat die Tochter des lokalen Häuptlings entführt. Könnte uns eigentlich egal sein, wenn nicht jemand den Rothäuten Winchester-Gewehre und Munition verkaufen würde. Derart bewaffnet würden die glatt wegen der Tochter einen Krieg anfangen. Also, entweder wir finden die Tochter und bringen sie zurück, oder wir finden den Mistkerl, der die Gewehre verkauft."

„Wer könnte die Tochter haben?"

„Vielleicht ein paar besoffene Cowboys, die ein wenig Spaß haben wollen? Was weiß ich, die wussten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wen sie da holten."

Elizabeth kam und strich dem Marshall über die Wange: „Hallo, Steven."

„Hallo, Liz. Du hängst ja immer noch in diesem Kaff rum. Wollen wir ein bisschen… reden?"

Elizabeth nickte und sie und Caldwell gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hoch.

Als Caldwell und seine Männer mit großem Getöse die Stadt verließen, guckte McKay ihnen lange hinterher. Dann fragte er Sheppard: „Stimmt es? Wurde die Tochter des Häuptlings entführt?"

„Ja. Kennen Sie sie?"

„Nicht wirklich. Teyla heißt sie. Ich verkaufe ihrem Stamm hin und wieder Feuerwasser. Sie ist dagegen. Meint, es würde ihre Leute verrückt machen. Aber ihr Vater weiß einen guten Whiskey zu schätzen."

Der schweigende Hüne vom Vortag betrat den Saloon und nahm seinen angestammten Platz ein. Ohne Aufforderung brachte Rodney ihm ein Glas Bier und nahm gleich die Bezahlung entgegen.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Sheppard.

„Ronon, ein Holzfäller. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass es ein entlaufener Sklave aus dem Süden ist. Trinkt seit zwei Jahren fast jeden Abend ein Bier und geht dann wieder. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Er erzählt nichts."

Radek betrat den Saloon, triefend nass und müde wirkend.

„Wo warst du?" Rodney stürmte auf ihn zu. „Ich musste den ganzen Tag allein im Saloon arbeiten!"

„Wie tragisch." Der Tscheche klang sarkastisch.

„Nicht frech werden! Wo warst du?"

„Lass mich doch erst mal hinsetzen." Er setzte sich auf den von Sheppard angebotenen Stuhl. „Ich war bei Lorne."

„Was? Bei dem Verrückten, der beinahe Carson erschlagen hätte?"

„Bei dem ‚Verrückten', der gerade seine Frau verloren hat. Hab' ihn überzeugt, dass es nicht Carsons Fehler war."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Radek etwas warme Suppe vertragen könnte?" Sheppard betrachtete den fröstelnden Mann.

„Natürlich. Radek, in der Küche ist noch Suppe. Die kannst du dir warm machen."

Radek wollte gerade seufzend aufstehen, aber Sheppard hielt ihn fest. „Ich bezahle die Suppe. Barkeeper, bringen Sie sie her."

Irritiert starrte Rodney erst Sheppard, dann Radek an. Dann ging er sprachlos in die Küche.

„Danke, Sir," sagte Radek schüchtern.

„Keine Ursache. Arbeiten Sie schon lange für Mr. McKay?" fragte Sheppard neugierig.

„Seit Jahren. Ich war sein Assistent beim Eisenbahnbau. Als er aufhörte, bin ich ihm hierher gefolgt."

„Sie waren bei der Eisenbahn? Was haben Sie da gemacht?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich war Rodneys Assistent. Ich konnte damals noch kaum Englisch, war gerade ins Land gekommen, aber er erkannte meine Fähigkeiten und hat mich aus dem Kreis der Hilfsarbeiter herausgeholt. Er war der Ingenieur. Ein wahres Mathegenie, das sage ich Ihnen. Streckenplanung, Brückenbau, selbst die Tunnelsprengungen, das alles berechnete er. Ich habe die notwendigen Informationen gesammelt und war quasi Mädchen für alles."

„Und wie kommt ein Ingenieur der Eisenbahn dazu, einen Saloon zu führen? Und wieso sind Sie mitgekommen? Er scheint mir nicht gerade der perfekte Chef zu sein."

Radek rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Er hat viel Geld verdient, wollte sich selbstständig machen. Ich? Ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt. Und er zahlt gut, irgendwann werde ich mir eine eigene Farm leisten können."

Als Rodney die Suppe brachte, wünschte Sheppard nur noch „Guten Appetit!" und begab sich nach oben. Er hoffte, dass es aufklaren würde, denn sein Weg führte in den Norden, weg von hier, dem Fort und seiner Vergangenheit. Je eher er aufbrechen könnte, umso besser.

Auf dem Flur zu seinem Zimmer begegnete er Elizabeth: „Na, Soldat, Sie legen sich schon zur Ruhe?"

„Mmhm." Er betrachtete Elizabeth genau. Sie wirkte so selbstständig und stark, weshalb also… „Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Frage, aber ich habe mich gewundert, dass Sie… mit Caldwell nach oben gingen. Ich dachte, das würden nur ihre Mädchen machen."

„Ich kenne Caldwell seit Jahren. Aber heute haben wir tatsächlich nur geredet. Er war besorgt wegen der Indianer, das musste er loswerden."

„Warum machen Sie das hier? Sie könnten doch alles haben, ein ehrbares Leben führen?"

Elizabeth lachte bitter. „Ich könnte alles haben, sagen Sie? Könnte ich studieren und Professor werden? Würde mich jemand zum Bürgermeister wählen? Zum Gouverneur vielleicht? Oder würde stattdessen jeder erwarten, dass ich heirate und meinem Mann ein Kind nach dem anderen in die Welt setze? Nein, freier als hier kann ich kaum leben. Ich bin mein eigener Herr, habe ein gutes Einkommen, meine Mädchen vertrauen mir, mehr kann ich vom Leben wohl nicht verlangen."

„Und Ihr Verhältnis zum Barkeeper?"

„Rein professionell. Er vermietet die Räume, die ich benötige. Ich rede ihm nicht in sein Geschäft rein und er nicht in meins."

„Und was ist mit ihm und Jennifer?"

„Ach, das ist eigentlich schon fast traurig. Er ist ihr bester Kunde und will mehr. Aber sie würde sich mehr freuen, wenn Ronon etwas Interesse für sie zeigen würde. Tja."

„Tja." Dieses Gespräch war kaum geeignet gewesen, Sheppards Stimmung zu heben. „Ich schätze mal, das Leben ist selten fair. Schlafen Sie gut."

„Sie auch, Soldat."

Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn die Sonnenstrahlen und seine Stimmung besserte sich. Ein paar Tage noch, und er würde losziehen können. Er nahm sich die Zeit, um sich zu waschen. Das Wasser in der Waschschüssel war zwar kalt, aber sauber, und das Stück Seife roch gar nicht so unangenehm. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand über seine Bartstoppeln. Nein, er würde sich nicht rasieren. Mit Bart würde man ihn nicht so leicht erkennen.

Er betrat gutgelaunt den Saloon und nahm das gleiche Frühstück wie am Vortag. Als er es gebracht bekam, fragte er den Barkeeper: „Sagen Sie, was ist denn so los hier im Ort? Wo geht man hin, wenn man sich amüsieren will?"

„Tja, wo könnte das wohl sein? Ach ja, der Saloon bietet sich dafür an."

„Ernsthaft, es wird doch noch irgendwas anderes hier geben."

„Hm, die alten Damen schwören auf den Gottesdienst mit Pater Kenmore, aber ich habe es nicht so mit Pfaffen. Aber wenn ich mir Sie so ansehe… Sie könnten einen Haarschnitt vertragen. Und mein Freund Carson könnte das Geld gebrauchen."

„Nein, danke, ich bin mit meinen Haaren sehr zufrieden."

Sheppard guckte aus dem Fenster heraus, während er sein Frühstück aß. Er sah genau auf den Galgen, was ihm aber nicht unbedingt den Appetit verdarb. Ihn erwartete ein Erschießungskommando, nicht der Strick.

„Was hat es mit dem Galgen auf sich? Wird bald einer aufgeknüpft?"

McKay zuckte merklich zusammen. „Nein. Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Sheriff Sumner hat ihn errichten lassen, als Dauereinrichtung. Meinte, es würde abschreckend wirken." Der Barkeeper starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf das Holzgestell und wirkte geistig abwesend.

Nach dem Frühstück machte Sheppard einen Spaziergang durch den Ort. Das pralle Leben, so sagte er sich, fand aber wohl tief in den Minen statt. Er sah kaum Menschen auf den Straßen und die Geschäfte waren leer. Auf dem Weg zum Saloon wäre er fast von drei Reitern auf ihren Pferden umgerannt worden. Er fluchte ihnen hinterher, aber sie hörten ihn wohl nicht. Am Saloon angekommen, sah er eben jene Pferde an der Tränke. Wütend betrat er den Saloon, in dem sich nur die drei Männer und Rodney befanden. Er ging auf die drei Männer zu, die an einem Tisch mit einer großen Whiskeyflasche saßen und Whiskey tranken.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie hätten mich fast umgerissen!"

Ein bärtiger Mann lachte: „Oh, wir hätten ihn _fast_ umgerissen!"

Die anderen beiden stimmten in das Lachen mit ein.

Sheppard schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch: „Ich meine es verdammt noch mal ernst!"

Ein rothaariger Mann stand nun auf, eine Hand an seinen Colt gelegt: „Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge! Sie wissen wohl nicht, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben!"

„Beruhige dich, Cowen. Du auch, Ladon," sagte der dritte Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ihr seht doch, dass es ein Fremder ist. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich, ich gebe einen aus. Wir wollten Sie nicht verletzen."

Zögernd setzte sich Sheppard und sofort wurde der Barkeeper heran gewunken und ein weiteres Glas bestellt.

„Ich bin Acastus Kolya. Mir gehört die Mine und damit im Grunde genommen auch die Stadt. Und Sie sind… ?"

Sheppard nahm das Glas entgegen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck: „Ich? Ein Fremder, wie Sie schon richtig bemerkten. Auf der Durchreise, um genau zu sein."

Kolya musterte den Soldaten eingehend. Sheppard wusste genau, was in dem Minenbesitzer vor sich ging. Der Mann fragte sich, ob es sich lohnen würde, Sheppard eine Lektion zu erteilen. Da er aber Sheppards Glas mit ausschweifender Geste neu füllte, entschied er sich wohl dagegen.

Der schweigende Hüne betrat den Saloon, was von den drei Männern mit Missfallen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Als Rodney dem Hünen ein Glas Bier brachte, rief ihm Kolya zu: „Bedienen Sie immer noch diesen Abschaum?"

„Und? Ich bediene ja auch Sie."

Flugs sprangen die drei Männer auf und Rodney bemerkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sheppard blieb zunächst sitzen und beobachtete angespannt die Situation. Ladon packte den Barkeeper am Arm und Cowen zog seinen Colt und spannte ihn. Jetzt erst bemerkte Sheppard eine Peitsche, die zuvor auf Kolyas Schoss lag, keine gewöhnliche Peitsche, sondern eine mit drei kurzen, geflochtenen Lederriemen und einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Handgriff. Genau diese Peitsche hielt Kolya nun in seiner Hand und Sheppard spannte vorsichtig und lautlos den Hahn seines Armee-Colts.

Kolya sprach jetzt zu dem Barkeeper, in der gleichen ruhigen Stimme wie zu Sheppard. „McKay, was soll das denn? Ich verlange doch nicht viel, ich erwartete lediglich, dass mir Respekt entgegengebracht wird. Was sollen meine Männer denn denken, wenn mir nicht einmal der Barkeeper Respekt entgegenbringt?"

„Tut… tut mir leid." Bleich und zittrig stand Rodney vor Kolya und versuchte, sich von Ladon loszureißen. Dieser ließ ihn kurz los, nur um ihn überraschend am Kopf zu packen, ihn herunterzudrücken und McKay nicht aus dieser gebückten Haltung loszulassen.

„Ich befürchte, eine einfache Entschuldigung ist nicht genug." Kolya holte aus und Sheppard sprang hoch.

„Stopp!"

Kolya hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich langsam zu Sheppard, dann zu Ronon um, der ebenfalls seine Waffe, ein Jagdmesser, gezogen hatte. Er forderte seine Leute auf, Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Mr. Fremder, Sie wollen mich bestimmt nicht zum Feind haben."

„Nun, zum Freund will ich Sie auf gar keinen Fall haben."

„Mut haben Sie. Beachtlich. Der letzte Mann, der sich gegen mich stellte, liegt jetzt sechs Fuß unter der Erde."

Elizabeth kam nun die Treppe herunter, nicht hektisch, aber sehr entschlossen. Sie hielt eine kleine, fein ziselierte Deringer-Pistole in der Hand.

„Die gute Miss Weir. Gehen Sie wieder nach oben, das hier ist eine Männerangelegenheit."

„Ach ja? Ich denke, Sie sollten mir jetzt genau zuhören. Wenn Sie Rodney verletzen und demütigen, wird er womöglich den Laden hier dichtmachen und sein Glück an einem weit entfernten Ort versuchen. Und dann? Kolya, Sie brauchen diesen Saloon. Sie brauchen jemanden, der Ihre Bergleute bei Laune hält, sonst sind die ganz schnell weg und suchen sich woanders Arbeit. Außerdem: wenn Sie Rodney anrühren, werde ich ebenfalls die Siedlung verlassen. Und mit mir meine Mädchen."

Der Minenboss setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und ließ seinen Arm sinken. „Sie haben Glück, McKay. Es ziemt sich nicht, jemanden in Gegenwart einer Dame auszupeitschen. Aber wehe Ihnen, wenn eine solche Respektlosigkeit noch einmal vorkommt. Lasst uns gehen, Leute."

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Kolya, gefolgt von seinen Männern, den Saloon. Cowen drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und spuckte Kautabak auf den Fußboden.

Rodney zitterte noch immer, als Elizabeth ihn in den Arm nahm. Sheppard steckte seine Waffe weg und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ronon, der jetzt wieder sein Bier trank, als sei nichts geschehen.

Nachdem sich der Barkeeper beruhigt hatte, guckte er kurz die Anwesenden an. „Danke. Ich… ich denke, ich sollte eine Runde ausgeben."

Als Ronon seinen Gratisdrink bekam, erkannte Sheppard für einen kurzen Moment ein Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Rodney setzte sich mit einem Glas Wasser hin.

„Kein Whiskey für Sie? Sie hätten ihn nötig," wunderte sich Sheppard.

„Ein Barkeeper sollte die Hände von dem Zeug lassen, wenn er nicht selbst sein bester Kunde werden will."

Sheppard hatte sein Glas nur zur Hälfte geleert, als eine seltsame Gestalt mit hagerem, blassem Gesicht und langen Haaren in den Saloon kam. Er ging zielstrebig auf den Tresen zu, wobei er Radek umrunden musste, der gerade den ausgespuckten Tabak aufwischte.

„Das Übliche, Todd?" sagte Rodney, der sich mittlerweile völlig gefasst hatte.

„Ja. Und dann muss ich dir was erzählen." Misstrauisch guckte Todd Sheppard an. „Was ist mit dem?"

„Der ist in Ordnung."

„Ich habe Teyla gesehen."

Sofort horchten alle auf, selbst Ronon, der sonst wie versteinert dasaß.

„Was? Wo?"

„Kolyas Männer haben sie verschleppt. Sie hat sich wie wild gewehrt, aber die waren zu sechst."

„Wann war das?"

„Vor vier Tagen."

„Und dann kommst Du erst jetzt?" Rodney war aufgebracht.

„Ich hatte draußen zu tun. Immerhin bin ich jetzt hier." Todd trank in aller Seelenruhe aus.

„Wo ist sie jetzt? Lebt sie noch?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Was kann Kolya nur von ihr wollen?"

Todd zuckte mit den Schultern.

Rodney fuchtelte mit seinen Fingern in Radeks Richtung: „Du musst sofort Caldwell verständigen."

„Nein, der war vor einem Tag hier, den hole ich doch garantiert nicht mehr ein."

„Wie viel Leute kriegen wir zusammen?" fragte Sheppard.

„Gegen Kolya? Um eine Indianerin zu retten?" Resigniert ließ der Barkeeper den Kopf hängen.

„Wenn sie Ihnen so viel bedeutet," sagte Todd, „für eine kleine Aufwandsentschädigung wäre ich dabei."

„Na toll, das wäre dann einer," grummelte Rodney.

„Sie wären doch sicher auch dabei, oder?" wandte sich Sheppard an McKay.

„Oh, ich würde ja gerne, aber mein Rücken…"

„Natürlich ist er dabei. Und ich auch." Radek klang sehr entschieden.

„Gut. Das sind drei, mit mir vier, zumindest ein Anfang. Und was ist Ihnen, schweigender Riese?"

Ronon guckte kurz hoch: „Ja. Brauch aber ein Gewehr."

„Mit mir wären das sechs," sagte Elizabeth.

Rodney starrte sie entsetzt an: „Oh nein, nein, nein, das ist…"

Weir unterbrach ihn: „Sag mir nicht, das sei eine Männerangelegenheit. Ich kann besser schießen als du."

Sheppard lachte: „Na, mit Ihrem kleinen Deringer werden Sie wohl kaum was ausrichten können!"

„Wieso Deringer? Rodney hat etliche Gewehre in seinem Lager."

Mit einem schnellen Räuspern lenkte McKay die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Ich denke, Carson würde auch mitmachen. Er ist ein Philanthrop."

„Ein was?" fragte Sheppard.

„Oh ungebildetes Volk!" stöhnte Rodney, „Philanthrop heißt, dass Carson Menschen mag und sie nicht einfach im Stich lässt."

Radek nickte: „Ich hole ihn."

„Dann wären wir also zu siebt gegen wie viele?" fragte Sheppard.

Rodney dachte scharf nach. „Kolya wird sie nicht in seinem Hauses verstecken. Nicht, solange Caldwell in der Nähe ist. Wahrscheinlich hält er sie in einem aufgegebenen Minenschacht fest. Das würde ich jedenfalls tun. Er wird dort keine Attacke erwarten, also braucht er nicht viele Wachen, vielleicht sind wir ihnen sogar zahlenmäßig überlegen."

Nachdem Radek mit Beckett zurückgekehrt war, rüstete Rodney alle mit Winchester-Gewehren aus. Sie nutzten den Schutz der Dunkelheit, um zu den Minenschächten zu reiten. Ein Feuerschein vor einer der stillgelegten Minen erleichterte ihnen die Suche. Vier Männer standen um ein Lagerfeuer und wärmten sich. Todd legte sein Gewehr an und zielte.

„Was soll denn das?" flüsterte Sheppard.

„Dafür sind wir doch hier, oder?"

„Und wenn Teyla gar nicht hier ist?"

„Macht auch nichts. Kolyas Männer haben es nicht besser verdient."

„Wir warten ab."

„Seit wann bist du hier der Boss? Er bezahlt mich." Todd deutete auf Rodney.

Dieser stimmte Sheppard zu: „Ja, wir warten ab. Und vielleicht… vielleicht ergibt sich ja auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit zur Befreiung."

„Ich schleich mich heran," meinte Sheppard, „vielleicht bekomme ich was heraus."

Seine Erfahrung als Scout kam ihm nun zugute. Fast lautlos bewegte er sich durch das Gebüsch, bis er nahe genug war, die Männer zu verstehen. Lange Zeit unterhielten sie sich nur über Belangloses, bis: „Warum sollen wir sie nicht anrühren? Mir ist langweilig."

„Der Boss will es so"

„Und warum?"

„Darum."

„Mir egal. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr."

„Lass das! Wir werden alle Ärger bekommen!"

Sheppard nutzte den lauten Streit, um so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen zu gelangen. Kaum hatte er gesagt: „Sie ist hier," hallte auch schon der erste Schuss wider. Todd hatte es kaum abwarten können.

Die anderen der Gruppe waren von diesem ersten Schuss fast genauso überrascht wie die Männer vor der Mine. Schnell rissen sie ihre schussbereiten Gewehre hoch, um ebenfalls zu feuern. Rodney wirkte unglücklich und Sheppard war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Barkeeper keinen gezielten Schuss abgefeuert hat.

Drei Männer fielen sofort tot zu Boden, ohne die Gelegenheit, zurück zu schießen. Einer rannte zu einem Gewehr, das an einem Felsen lehnte. Bevor er es erreichen konnte, zerfetzte eine Kugel aus Todds Gewehr dessen Knie und er wurde von den Beinen gerissen.

Die Gruppe um Sheppard näherte sich vorsichtig, aber die vier Männer waren tatsächlich die einzige Wache gewesen.

Der Mann mit dem zerfetzten Knie wand sich vor Schmerzen am Boden.

„Verdammt, der lebt noch!" Rodney war verzweifelt. „Der wird uns verraten! Der wird…"

Sheppard deutete auf den Schacht: „Rodney, ganz ruhig. Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt Teyla finden."

Mit Ausnahme von Sheppard und Todd liefen die anderen direkt in den Minenschacht.

Todd zeigte auf den verletzten Mann: „Ich kümmere mich um den da. Sagen Sie McKay, der ist verblutet, das ist einfacher für ihn."

„Dann dürfen Sie ihn nicht erschießen, wenn McKay das glauben soll."

„Keine Sorge, das hatte ich nicht vor."

Sheppard folgte den anderen in den Minenschacht und drehte sich noch einmal um. Er sah, dass Todd einen Stein genommen hatte und immer wieder auf den Schädel des Verletzten einschlug. Todds Gesicht verwandelte sich dabei in eine blutrünstige Fratze, und Sheppard wagte kaum, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen. Dann sah er im flackerndem Licht der Fackel eine Indianerin, die am Boden festgekettet war. McKay war bereits dabei, das Schloss zu knacken.

Sheppard mahnte zur Eile: „Los, los, die Schüsse waren weithin zu hören, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

„Ja, ich mach' ja schon. Was machen wir mit dem Typen da draußen?"

„Der ist tot. Verblutet."

Nach wenigen, geschickten Handgriffen war das Schloss der Kette offen. Die Indianerin war nervös und ließ sich bereitwillig von Beckett aus dem Schacht führen.

Am Mineneingang sahen sie, dass Todd mittlerweile allen Männern den Schädel zertrümmert hatte. Lakonisch erklärte er: „Mir war langweilig hier draußen."

Sie liefen, so schnell sie konnten, zu ihren Pferden und saßen auf. Kaum waren sie an dem befestigten Weg angelangt, hörten sie Hufgetrappel. Wie bei einem Jagdrennen hetzten sie ihre Tiere, bis sie die Stadt erreichten. Es war niemand hinter ihnen. Die vermeintlichen Verfolger hatten die Gruppe wohl nicht bemerkt und waren erst zur Mine geritten.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saloon, außer Radek, der sich um die Pferde kümmerte.

„Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte Carson, und Sheppard war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies aus Professionalität oder vor Aufregung fragte.

„Sieh dir mal Teyla an." Rodney zeigte auf ein von der Fesselung blutiges und eitriges Fußgelenk. Sofort begann Carson mit der Behandlung.

„Teyla, was haben sie dir angetan?" fragte Rodney mitfühlend.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Kolya hat mich als Geisel genommen."

„Wofür denn?"

„Sein Prospektor hat auf unserem Grund eine Goldader entdeckt. Kolya will sie unbedingt erschließen. Er wollte meinen Vater erpressen, ihm den Grund zu überlassen."

„Verdammt! Kolya ist ein mächtiger Feind."

„Die Geister sind auf unserer Seite."

„Ha! Natürlich."

Als Beckett fertig war, stand Teyla vorsichtig auf. „Ich muss dringend zu meinem Vater, ehe noch etwas Schreckliches passiert."

„Ja." Rodney nickte bestätigend. „Ich schicke Todd mit, damit du sicher ankommst."

„Todd?" Sheppard fand, dass das keine gute Idee war. „Ich könnte doch…"

„Danke für Ihr Angebot, aber unsere Späher werden keine Fremden tolerieren. Mit Todd fühle ich mich sehr sicher," unterbrach ihn Teyla.

Teyla drückte jedem einzelnen zum Dank die Hand, bevor sie das Pferd bestieg. Elizabeth, Radek, Carson und Rodney verabschiedeten sich von Teyla, selbst Ronon winkte ihr hinterher. Misstrauisch beäugte Sheppard, wie Todd und Teyla in die dunkle Nacht ritten.

„Ich sollte hinterher reiten, sicher gehen, dass Todd nichts Komisches macht."

„Todd ist in Ordnung. Ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber er ist zuverlässig. Und die Belohnung von Teylas Vater wird er sich nicht entgehen lassen wollen." Rodney gähnte herzhaft. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin hundemüde."

Die kleine Gruppe trennte sich und auch Sheppard legte sich müde auf sein Bett. Dort starrte er lange die Decke an, mit den Gedanken bei Todds fratzenhaftem Gesicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Sheppard noch einmal über die Geschehnisse der Nacht sprechen, aber die anderen vermieden das Thema.

„Zu gefährlich, viel zu gefährlich, irgendjemand könnte mithören," meinte Radek.

Und als am Nachmittag Kolya mit einer Gruppe Männer in der Stadt eintraf, fragte sich Sheppard für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er sich nicht doch besser aus der Angelegenheit herausgehalten hätte. Er sah, dass auch McKay nervös die Männer beobachtete, obwohl er vorgab, den Tresen zu putzen. Ein Mann stieg direkt am Galgen am und befestigte eine Schlinge. McKay ließ vor Schreck fast ein Glas fallen. Direkt vor dem Saloon stiegen die restlichen Männer ab. Kolya betrat den Saloon, wiederum in Begleitung von Cowen und Ladon, das restliche Gefolge blieb draußen.

Sie traten an den Tresen und Kolya sprach: „In der Nacht gab es eine Schießerei an einem meiner alten Minenschächte. Vier meiner Männer starben. Wissen Sie etwas davon, McKay?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Minen? Nein, nein, nein, ich treibe mich nicht in Minen rum. Zu eng, zu dunkel, zu schmutzig."

Kolya packte McKay am Halstuch und zog ihn zu sich herüber. Sheppards Hand lag wieder an seinem Colt, doch diesmal standen die Chancen wesentlich schlechter als am Vortag. „Hören Sie mir gut zu, McKay. Ich habe die Sache von gestern nicht vergessen. Gehen Sie mir in Zukunft aus dem Weg, wenn meine Peitsche nicht doch noch auf Ihrem Rücken tanzen soll."

Dann gingen die drei Männer auf Sheppard zu und umkreisten ihn. Er schwankte, ob er seine Waffe ziehen sollte oder versuchen sollte, wegzurennen. Da traf ihn auch schon ein schwerer Schlag an der Schläfe und er fiel ihn eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als er wieder erwachte, lag er auf dem matschigen Boden unter dem Galgen. Kolyas Männer johlten und einer trat ihn in die Rippen.

„Vier meiner Männer haben Sie umgebracht. Dafür verdienen Sie den Strick." Kolya stand direkt über ihm.

„Was ist mit einem Gerichtsverfahren?"

„Ach, das hält doch nur unnötig auf. Sie haben gestern schon Ärger gemacht, Sie sind der Fremde hier, ich bin von Ihrer Schuld überzeugt. Beweise und Zeugen brauche ich nicht. Hängt ihn!"

Zwei Männer packten ihn, um ihn aufzurichten. Er versuchte mit aller Gewalt, sich zu wehren. Dabei bemerkte er, dass seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren.

„Das ist Mord!" Dieser Ruf kam von Elizabeth, die – flankiert von Rodney und Radek – einen Gewehrlauf auf Kolya richtete.

Auf dem Dach des Saloons standen Ronon und Carson, ebenfalls mit Gewehren.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Miss Weir." Kolya schaute sich um. Seine Männer klammerten sich nervös an ihren Waffen fest.

„Wirklich sehr beeindruckend," fuhr Kolya fort, „aber Sie haben sicher schon festgestellt, dass Sie uns zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind."

„Natürlich," antwortete Weir mit fester Stimme, während Rodney neben ihr kaum den Lauf seiner Waffe ruhig halten konnte. Demonstrativ spannte sie den Hahn: „Aber wie Sie sehen können, ziele ich gerade genau auf Ihren Kopf. Der erste Schuss in dieser Schlacht würde Sie töten, Kolya, alles weitere ist Schicksal."

„Sie sind wirklich bereit, ein Gemetzel zu verantworten? Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen."

„Sie hätten das Gemetzel zu verantworten! Der Mann dort ist ein Fremder, der bald weiterzieht. Ist er das wert? Sie haben keine Beweise, dass er Ihre vier Leute umgebracht hat. Vielleicht waren es ja auch die Indianer. Haben Sie darüber schon einmal nachgedacht?"

„Indianer? Bei den Minen? Das wäre eine Katastrophe!" Kolya dachte nach. „Aber vielleicht haben Sie recht. Hm, es ist tatsächlich kaum vorstellbar, dass ein Weißer die Leichen meiner Männer so entsetzlich zugerichtet haben könnte." Er stieß Sheppard zu Boden und deutete mit seiner Waffe auf ihn. „Er soll so bald wie möglich verschwinden, sonst wird er es bereuen. Und Sie," jetzt richtete er die Waffe auf McKay, „sollten Ihren Umgang überdenken." In aller Seelenruhe steckte der Minenbesitzer seinen Colt weg. „Holt die Pferde, Männer, wir verschwinden!"

Nachdem Kolya und seine Männer den Ort verließen, rannte Rodney zu Sheppard, der immer noch auf dem aufgeweichten Boden lag. Sheppards Kopf tat weh. Rodney nahm sein Halstuch ab und presste es gegen die noch immer blutende Kopfwunde des Soldaten. Vor Sheppards Augen verschwamm alles, das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, war eine Narbe, die um McKays Hals herumführte.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf seinem Bett, umringt von Rodney, Radek, Elizabeth und Carson.

„Oh gut, er ist wieder bei Bewusstsein." Der Arzt war übermäßig erfreut darüber, so als ob er das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte.

„Ist… ist alles in Ordnung?" krächzte Sheppard.

„Ja. Sie haben die Stadt verlassen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wegen dieser Sache noch einmal Ärger machen. Und bald kommt ja auch der neue Sheriff, dann wird hoffentlich wieder mehr Ruhe einkehren," erklärte Elizabeth.

„Sie werden jetzt die Indianer verantwortlich machen," wandte Sheppard ein.

„Ja," meinte der Arzt, „aber immerhin hatten sie die Häuptlingstochter gefangen gehalten."

Sheppard richtete sich auf: „Wissen Sie, ob es ihr gut geht?"

Rodney drückte ihn sanft zurück: „Sie ist sicher angekommen. Ich sagte doch, auf Todd ist Verlass."

„Er braucht noch Ruhe, wir sollten ihn allein lassen." Beckett nahm seine Arzttasche.

Elizabeth öffnete die Zimmertür: „Ich begleite dich nach draußen."

Als auch Rodney und Radek gehen wollten, hielt Sheppard sie zurück: „Sie sind es, der den Indianern die Gewehre verkauft, oder?"

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete unsicher: „Nur ein Geschäft."

„Caldwell hat Angst vor einem Indianerkrieg."

„Vielleicht hat er recht. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Indianer ihn grundlos anfangen würden. Mit den Gewehren haben sie zumindest die Chance, sich ein paar Rechte zu erkämpfen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ein Freund der Indianer sind."

Rodney seufzte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, antwortete Radek für ihn: „Rodney behandelt alle Menschen gleich. Gleich mies, wollte ich damit sagen."

Sheppard lächelte: „Eine interessante Einstellung haben Sie. Das respektiere ich."

„Kommen Sie, Radek. Unser Soldat hier benötigt Ruhe."

„Eine Sache noch." Und wieder hielt Sheppard sie zurück. „Ich habe die Narbe an Ihrem Hals gesehen.

„Oh!" Radek lachte. „Er wurde gehängt!"

Rodney boxte dem Tschechen in die Rippen.

„Was denn? Er wird dich schon nicht verraten."

„Sie wurden gehängt? Dafür sehen Sie aber sehr lebendig aus. Was ist passiert?"

„Ah, Radek erzählte Ihnen ja schon, dass ich für die Eisenbahn gearbeitet habe. Allerdings… Eines Tages hatte ich den Entwurf einer Brücke auf die Statik hin zu überprüfen. Ich empfahl etliche Verbesserungen, die die Kosten jedoch verdoppelten. Die Arbeiter meinten, ich hätte doppelte und dreifache Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, die überflüssig seien. Der Vorstand meinte, ich wollte mich nur profilieren. Und die Geldgeber waren nicht bereit, die Kosten zu tragen. Ich hatte angedroht, wenn sie nicht meine Verbesserungen annehmen würden, würde ich kündigen. Dazu kam es nicht. Stattdessen wurde ich gefeuert. Ich war frustriert und wütend und in der Nacht entschloss ich mich, den Safe mit den ganzen Löhnen zu knacken. Das war doch das Mindeste, was ich verdient hatte! Sie kamen mir leider auf die Schliche. Ich konnte das Geld noch verstecken, aber mich steckten sie ins Gefängnis. Der anschließende Prozess dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten. Ich dachte, sie würden mich nicht hängen, solange das Geld nicht da ist, aber ich irrte mich. Sie führten mich direkt vom provisorischen Gerichtssaal zum nächsten Baum, stellten mich auf eine Kiste und legten mir die Schlinge um. Dann traten sie die Kiste weg und der Strick strangulierte mich. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Das nächste, was ich mitbekam, war, dass ich an einem Fluss lag und Radek mich mit Wasser bespritzte."

„Ich konnte Rodney doch nicht im Stich lassen!" sagte der Tscheche schon fast entschuldigend.

„Ach, ich dachte, du warst vor allem auf die Beute scharf."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Radek grinste. „Als sie Rodney aus dem Saal herausführten, handelte ich so schnell wie möglich. Ich nahm etwas Sprengstoff und jagte ein Waffenlager in die Luft, um für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Können Sie sich mein Entsetzen vorstellen, als ich Rodney am Baum hängen sah?"

Sheppard, der gebannt der Geschichte lauschte, nickte.

„Ich habe ihn herunter geschnitten. Zum Glück war sein Genick nicht gebrochen. Ich habe ihn weggebracht, und er hat es unbeschadet überstanden."

„Unbeschadet? Was ist mit der Narbe? Und außerdem konnte ich tagelang nicht richtig sprechen!"

„Das war eine richtige Wohltat, das sage ich Ihnen."

Rodney guckte Radek böse an, daher meldete sich Sheppard zu Wort: „Und mit dem gestohlenen Geld eröffneten Sie den Saloon?"

„Gestohlen klingt so… so gemein. Aber im Prinzip haben Sie recht."

Elizabeth schaute zur Tür herein und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Meine Herren, Carson sagte, dass der Mann Ruhe benötigt."

Nach Tagen fürsorglicher Pflege sattelte Sheppard sein Pferd. Es war Zeit für ihn, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Der neue Sheriff konnte jeden Moment eintreffen, und früher oder später würde dieser eine Depesche erhalten: John Sheppard, gesucht wegen Desertion, festzunehmen und an die Kavallerie auszuliefern.

Die Menschen, die er hier kennen- und schätzen lernte, verabschiedeten sich von ihm und wünschten ihm für seinen Weg alles Gute.

Er lenkte sein Pferd über den unwegsamen Gebirgspass und machte Platz, als ihm zwei Reiter mit einem zusätzlichen Packpferd entgegenkamen. Der erste Reiter war ein relativ kleiner Mann mit kurzem, blondem Haar, in Jeans mit kariertem Hemd und Cowboyhut. Der zweite war mit einem teuren, dunklen Anzug bekleidet und bemühte sich vergeblich, die Schlammflecken von seiner Hose abzustreifen. Als er Sheppard bemerkte, richtete er sich auf: „Oh, hallo. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Sheriff Woolsey, und das ist Deputy Carter. Wir wollen nach Miner's Pass, sind wir hier richtig?"

„Ja, das ist der richtige Weg."

Sheppard lenkte sein Pferd an den beiden Männern vorbei, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Ah, Sheriff? Ihr Vorgänger hat einen festen Galgen errichten lassen. Die Bevölkerung reagiert etwas nervös darauf."

„Tatsächlich? Danke für den Hinweis, Mr…?"

„Sir, ich bin nur ein Fremder auf der Durchreise."


End file.
